Talk:Items
I added Damage and Hit % on some weapons as well as added Night Stick, Length Of Pipe, Cricket Bat, and Meathook Stats. --Keith 00:07, 18 February 2007 (PST) Added info on Injectors and Revival Serums. Can change as seen fit.--Keith 21:12, 19 February 2007 (PST) I added a couple of locations that were missing. Also should the gun stores be listed as "Gun Shops" or "Gun Stores"? They are shops in the game but the rest are stores. --Towerlegion 22:30, 27 February 2007 (EST) I added a Misc Items section for a walkie talkie entry. I felt the walkie talkie needed listed. --Tex Arcana 16:28, 1 March 2007 (PST) Love the images Mo, especially Homer as Jason. Don't stop now. Any chance on adding headgear to the game, like, maybe, uh I don't know... maybe a Cowboy Hat. I nice Stetson? --Tex Arcana 17:14, 8 March 2007 (PST) I added the Taser to the Misc Items. If/when it's funtional in the game it can be moved to a better category. --Tex Arcana 15:38, 9 March 2007 (PST) The assault shotgun no longer exists. I removed it from the wiki. --Tex Arcana 17:10, 9 March 2007 (PST) Plundered a museum and all I got was a lousy T-Shirt. Changed the number of shots the shotgun has to one. Mo changed it today. --Tex Arcana 17:54, 14 March 2007 (PDT) I created a useless items section. Other than brag rights or atmosphere they add nothing to game play. I've also added some comments under main section headings. --Tex Arcana 18:42, 18 March 2007 (PDT) : Moved the cellphone to the useless items page. I think Mo put them in the game as a nod to their uselessness in UD. --Tex Arcana 15:53, 30 March 2007 (PDT) How do you get Assault Rifle hit chance to 50%? As far as I'm concerned you get maximum 35% with rifle skils.. Leto Viet 02:52, 2 April 2007 (PDT) I checked out my skill page,"Ballistics Training - 15% better chance to hit with firearms." applies to all guns. Then the two Assault weapon training skills raise the max Hit percentage to 50% --Brian Caden : Then I guess it's okay.. I haven't realized that it is for all guns.. Sorry.. Leto Viet 03:35, 2 April 2007 (PDT) Changed the Birthday Attire stack to '0' (how can you stack nothing). Changed Prison Jumpsuit to show a player has to start with one. --Tex Arcana 16:48, 9 April 2007 (PDT) Hockey mask for Friday the 13th. Jason Voorhees is in the house. --Tex Arcana 15:31, 13 April 2007 (PDT) Why not add a note for the guns as to wether they're small or assualt arms? Basically, what's a shotgun? Plus, need more guns. But that's not up to me (I think...dev team anyone?)--LCom 18:01, 30 April 2007 (PDT) Due to all the new clothing additions Mo added, I've change the chest category to torso and added a breast category (calm down, it means chest). --Tex Arcana 16:18, 7 June 2007 (PDT) Still no clue on hospital gown stacking. Fixed bath robe. Found Tuxedo and Ball Gown. Also found necktie but don't know how to make a new catagory, LoL.--Leo Krupps 12:32, 12 June 2007 (PDT) w00t, figured out how to make new clothing entries without going all the way up to the top, added entries for neckwear and headgear, I know there's rings but I'm not bothering until I get the max stack on class rings. That'll be next. --Leo Krupps 15:37, 15 June 2007 (PDT) Just a minor note, credit for the machete stack goes to Sash.--Leo Krupps 03:24, 13 July 2007 (MDT) searching in the Twilight Stadium Guard Center i found a Security Pass it seems to take the same slot as the Kevlar Vest, is that an error? i cant really picture it taking up the vest spot but more likely the necklace or nametag/badge spot. Adrian Exodus 06:09, 31 July 2007 (MDT) I just found a 'bar of gold' what the heck am I suppose to do now? --Fullemtaled 13:30, 13 August 2007 (MDT) Alright, I got the confirmation the Guille Suit exists, but could someone confirm if it shows up at the Barracks/confirm Training Ground? I suspect they are found at Gunshops too. --EVA-251 16:48, 29 September 2007 (MDT) Anyone know what slots the Towel, Security Pass, or Press Pass take up? --Whatley 20:28, 3 November 2007 (MDT) :Pants/Shorts, Breast, Breast. (Hey that sounds kinda like a Dance Dance Revolution spin-off.) -- Motorhed 23:35, 3 November 2007 (MDT) I think all the Halloween Masks stack in eights, can anyone comfirm that? --Whatley 16:43, 9 November 2007 (MST) :I can! -- Motorhed 19:48, 9 November 2007 (MST) ::Tanks! --Whatley 19:53, 9 November 2007 (MST) Nobody bother with the jewelry stores, I got this. Almost finished anyway, just need to confirm rings/chokers.--Leo Krupps 04:16, 16 November 2007 (MST) :Finito!--Leo Krupps 21:49, 21 November 2007 (MST) Where do you find the nuclear warhead?-- Edwardel 09:38, 25 November 2007 (MST) :You can't. It was a donation weapon, having the stats of a Scythe. --EVA-251 10:12, 25 November 2007 (MST) Found guille suit in fort training ground. Wtf is a guille suit anyway? Blazedown 20:26, 10 February 2008 (MST) I seem to recall being able to consume human hearts as a zombie as well as a vampire. Can any Zeds confirm this, or am I being daft? Soritelli 09:49, 19 February 2008 (GMT) Unless I'm being a nubcake and there are artificial accuracy caps/bonuses placed on certain blunt and bladed weapons that I'm not aware of, there should be a flat increase of 30% to accuracy with each weapon, not 25%/35% as written. If I'm wrong I'd love someone to tell me so I can go get some barbed wire - apparently the most accurate weapon after the pistol at 52%.Soritelli 19:03, 20 February 2008 (GMT) :All the figures listed for the Blunt/Bladed weapons should be accurate, but be warned, the Barbed Wire does minimal damage- it will always do 2 against some vampires, and with the bonus of Kevlar, may only do one. --EVA-251 13:14, 20 February 2008 (MST) Since I'm stocking up on vamp food anyway right now, I might as well spade the Max Stack of Bag of Blood... if I can find any. Human Hearts seem to drop far more often.--Ketorts 00:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :YES!!! Finally found the Max Stack on Bag of Blood! Now I can move on to eliminating those other pesky question marks in the Max Stack column.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 18:02, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Since Embalming Fluid just was moved out of Useless Items and I didn't have to go too far to spade for it, I'm spading for its Max Stack. I'm also finding a lot of clothing items that aren't listed as being found in Funeral Homes. So there will be quite a few minor edits while I'm spading the Max Stack of Embalming Fluid.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 19:18, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::Wait a sec... does Infirmaries mean Funeral Homes, or does it mean something else?--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 19:39, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Infirmaries are in reference to Fort Infirmaries. Plural since there are two forts. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 00:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Oh, good. I almost thought I was repeating information that was already there. Anyway, today has been a very good day for spading and updating this page.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 02:27, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Just made a zed alt in Gravesend... chose Fresh Corpse and it started with the clothing item Bloody Bandages. Anyone have any idea what subcategory this item would fall under?--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 06:38, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Never mind. Found out ''already. It's Undergarments. O_o --Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 06:40, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, I was snooping around on an alt of mine and noticed that I was able to find a number of items inside the (only?) "Wicked Wear™" store in Black Hills Mall. Including a Corset, Mannequin Limb, Spiked Collar, Eyebrow ring, and Pentagram, maybe a few other items, I wasn't regularly checking until I found the Limb. Just thought I'd drop a tip, I'll edit in what I find if it's not already listed, and I have a faint idea of what type of item it is. I'm guessing Corset goes under 'Undergarments' and 'Eyebrow ring' would go under 'Eyes', but I'll leave them out since I dropped them without testing. Also, this is my first entry on a discussion/talk/whatever page, forgive me if I make a mistake. >_> - Tyr 08:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Given the unusual qualities of the Mannequin Limb, I'm sure that Vaderik will be all over this if I drop a line over at his Talk page. He can stake out Wicked Wear and fill in any gaps for you.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 17:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, thanks for tellling my about that limb, never heard of it and can't wait to go get one; only hard part will be deciding what I should drop! Good work filling that data in so quickly as well, Ketorts! Also, those Bloody Bandages you spoke of reminded me of another thing I saw on a newb character: Shredded Body Bag. I'm assuming that since I've never seen the bandages in hospitals that they're special character creation items, and to find out what layer they go under try getting a Full Body, Outer Layer, and Torso piece of clothing and it should become obvious. The shredded Body Bags are most likely special character creation items too, but i suppose I'll check a funeral home first before ruling it out.--Vaderik 01:38, 14 May, 2009 (UTC) Credit for the four newest additions (Fishnet Stockings, Bald Cap, Domino Mask, and Fright Wig) goes to Cu Roi because he's the one who found the items. I just edited them in on his behalf. --Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 22:26, 20 May 2009 (UTC) : Okay, Cu Roi's spadework continues, which means I'll continue entering the data he PMs me as he finds the various items. Keep your eye on the changes, Mo. With a second party receiving and editing in data found by the first party, there's a good chance for error here; you may have swoop in and do some more "nosuchthing" editing after me.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 03:12, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, I've kept silent on this long enough. I'm getting pretty fed up with seeing Bwii come into the Items page and edit "flavor text" into entries other people have made without any warning and without being asked to do so. I put little jokes into the Use column of new entries at my own discretion, and if there's nothing funny or semi-relevant to put there, I simply do what is typically done for items which have no special use and put down "None". I know what Bwii is doing is generally harmless, but it's just plain RUDE. --Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 23:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Well, Cu Roi and I are finished with our collaborative work on the Wicked Wear entries. We're actually thinking about meeting up in-game this time to work on the Max Stack of the Bar and Club items next.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 18:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) : Okay, after further spading Cu Roi and I have found we made a mistake on the location of the eyebrow ring. Fixing now, and adding in some Gravesend collaborative data. One entry there may have to be fixed, but we're pretty sure it's a bladed weapon rather than a blunt one. Pitchforks ARE really pointy, after all.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 18:46, 2 June 2009 (UTC) My apologies on the changes I made to the items page. I merely felt that the wiki needed a bit of flavor, and I should have asked permission. I appreciate the fact that you did not flame me into infinity, as that is what most users would have done. --Bwii 22:35, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Well, Cu Roi and I had to go our separate ways, but the collaboration continues even as the Gravesend War draws nigh. Got a big list of stuff he's PMed me, some of it additions to the massive amount of entries Vaderik recently contributed. I'd just like to note that one of these entries will include a correction to one of Vaderik's entries- not only did Ci Roi get the Max Stack on a lot of the Dancewear items, he says the item "Tap Dancing Shoes" is actually called "Tap Shoes". I can't confirm this myself, since I haven't been in that mall or even that suburb in quite some time. One more thing: when Bwii made those entries on the Location Types page, it made me realize that we need to update that page. We've not only been finding new items, but also familiar items in location other than the ones previously recorded. We need to update the Location Types page to reflect our recent findings, since it also lists what can be found where. I'll start on that once the Gravesend War is over.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 16:16, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :On a further note, left a note on Vaderik's talk page before going in and fixing the dead link in his Dancewear entries while I was adding the Max Stack in on some of those.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"'']] 17:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, wondering if you might know the answer to something irking me: Is the Earth Auger a Gravesend only item? I've spent around 200AP searching in Twilight City for one without success, but in Gravesend I've managed to find three easily, without the power on at that. Also, haven't found me a weedwacker yet (-_-) --Vaderik 00:27, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ok, based on the results of searching between Gravesend and Twilight for a couple days, I labeled the Earth Auger as a Gravesend only item, should save some people in Twilight City alot of grief-Vaderik 21:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I believe that the Auger is in Twilight as well. I've found one there before. --Reed Barnes 07:15, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ah, well I guess I can say that I really do just have awful luck then. Think its still safe to say that the search success rate is far higher for it in gravesend though, but I changed it back. -Vaderik 05:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I found that without melee skills, the pitchfork's accuracy was only 18%, contrary to the 48% stated here. I changed the page to reflect this.--Bwii 19:50, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I've found a healing item: the Lazarix Barrel, in the sewers, and it healed me for 7hp, not sure if its a food or if you can heal others with it yet though. -Vaderik 03:57, 24 October 2009 (EDT) :Oops! It's supposed to be a blunt weapon. Thanks for pointing that out. D: -- Motorhed 12:35, 24 October 2009 (EDT)